Let The Flames Carry Me Out
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: You know that saying that cats have nine lives? What if you were screwed over all nine times? Well, that's how I feel. My name is Carson Kramer and i'm just waiting for the flames to carry me out.


**I've posted this story on Quotev, but was severely disappointed from the lack of feedback. So I beg that everyone who reads this will drop a review or constructive criticism. I know I'm not a great writer, but I don't know what I'm doing wrong!**

**Anyway, I do not own anything except for Carson Kramer**

* * *

"Lils, no need to recite Hogwarts A History for me." I said, laughing as she sighed.

"Lillypad-" a guy said.

I laughed as Lily's face became as red as her hair.

"Who's this little lady?" another guy came into view, his dark unruly hair matched his attitude.

I crossed my arms, "I'm fourteen for goodness sake, of course I'm short!"

"James, Sirius, this is Carson Kramer, my cousin." Lily exaggerated the word cousin.

I rolled my eyes.

"Really? I would've mistaken you for sisters!" Sirius exclaimed.

I hated being compared to Lily. She was absolutely perfect. I wasn't.

We both had matching red hair, but mine was tinted orange, and striking green eyes.

But that was about it.

Lily has long legs and figure every girl could die for.

On the other hand, I was a stick.

Lils has a girly style. Her closet consists of skirts, dresses, and anything of a floral pattern.

Mine- hell I don't even have a closet.

Almost all my clothes are hand-me-downs from my older brother Keaton.

Back to Lily, back to me, we're just different.

"So, Car-Car, would you like to go on a date with me? You know, show you the ropes of the school, and-" he started.

"Car-Car," Lily mocked, "is not going anywhere with you. Take your scent of a manwhore away from us. It's starting to stink."

"Lils, Car-Car can speak for herself." I turned my attention to Sirius, a bit taken back by his forward nature, "Car-Car is not going anywhere with you. Take your scent of a manwhore away from us. It's starting to stink."

James and Lily laughed. So did I.

Sirius on the other hand became as red as my hair. And my hair is dyed. At least it was at the moment.

"Oi, Padfoot, hitting on girls and the train hasn't started moving yet? Shame, shame." another voice came into view. "Remus Lupin."

"Car-Ca- Carson Kramer." I caught myself. Was I really about to introduce myself as Car-Car? "Pleasure to meet you."

He returned the kind gesture of a handshake.

Touching his hand, it opened a gate for butterflies.

Then again, he was hot as hell.

"R-r-re-Remus, wait up!" a very, very chubby guy came struggling after trying to catch his breath.

"And who is this?" I trailed off.

I don't think Lily told me about him...

"That's Peter Pettigrew." James answered

I resisted the urge to gag when I saw him.

He just kept staring.

"Carson Kramer." I told him.

He just kept staring.

"I'm going to go get some candy from the trolley. Anyone want to come with?" I asked trying to avoid the awkwardness that had become the conversation.

Sirius' hand shot up, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'll come." Remus said and followed me on my hunt to the trolley.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he called after whilst eyeing the blushing Ravenclaw that he had passed.

"I'll have a single chocolate frog." I told her, pulling out a few sickles.

"Don't worry darling, I got you." Sirius winked at me.

I rolled his eyes, but I wasn't going to turn down free food.

"Thanks." I told him despite the fact I was rolling my eyes the entire time.

"What about me?" Remus asked.

I let out a laugh, "I got'chu Remus."

I pulled out the sickles I had just put back in my pocket.

This time Sirius didn't say anything.

"Thanks Carson." he smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Car-Car," Sirius mocked.

"Don't be so bitter." I advised.

"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled before sprinting towards James and Peter.

"What yer are you going into Carson?" Remus asked me, taking a bite out of his chocolate frog, that _I_ had paid for.

"Fourth year." I answered. "What house are you in?"

"What house do you think I'm in?" he replied.

I let out a grunt, "Well, with my always accurate observations, let's take a look shall we. When I first saw you coming over, you were reading a book. Am I correct?" I asked.

"Nah, you know I just like to sniff books." he said sarcastically.

"Okay. Next, you had no trouble walking with a complete stranger to go get candy." I continued.

"You're Lily's cousin. She's told me some things about you." he perked.

"Remind me to kill her later," I joked. "So I came to the conclusion, you are a Gryffindor."

"Bravo m'lady, bravo." he congratulated.

"I immediately ruled out Hufflepuff and Slytherin, then based on the scarlet and gold tie hanging out of your pockets, I assumed you were a Gryffindor." I laughed.

Remus blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Lily asked Remus and I.

"We didn't even take that long. We've been gone for about seven minutes, Lils. It's time for you to get a watch." I told her.

She tucked a strand of her dark red hair behind her ear, "I think we should grab a compartment before they're all taken, Carson."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Sounds like a plan."

"We'll come with." James tried.

"No, Potter!" Lily decided.

"Fine. Well the Marauders and I will be in our compartment. Feel free to come to us for anything." James winked at Lily.

I watched them back and forth like a tennis match.

"Potter you arrogant toe rag!" she raged before grabbing my wrist.

I turned my head to wave goodbye to the guys, but they were already gone.


End file.
